1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, in which a plurality of common voltages are applied to the display panel, a display panel driving apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and including a liquid crystal. In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, a pixel voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, a common voltage is applied to the common electrode, and an alignment of the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer is changed due to an electric field generated by the pixel voltage and the common voltage.
In a display apparatus including a large-sized display panel, the common voltage may be differently applied to the large-sized display panel according to a position of the display panel, due to distribution of a kick-back voltage according to the position of the display panel.
In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, a resistance of a resistor may be changed to provide and control a plurality of common voltages according to the position of the display panel.